


【ZEXAL】本咖啡厅竭诚为您提供女仆游马

by Essenae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae
Summary: 标题是欺诈
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma, Tenjou Kaito/Tsukumo Yuuma, Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Ryouga, Tsukumo Yuuma/Vector
Kudos: 2





	【ZEXAL】本咖啡厅竭诚为您提供女仆游马

PART 1

故事开始于一周前的某日。

游马在放学后找上凌牙：“班长托我来问，鲨鱼能不能在学园祭上来我们班的摊帮忙？不过我也不太明白，鲨鱼明明也有自己的班级耶，所以会拒绝的吧？”  
“不要事先假定。”  
“他说什么，‘鲨鱼有很多女粉，如果来的话一定能帮我们创收一大笔’。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以鲨鱼同意了？”  
这怎么拒绝，没人能拒绝九十九游马。  
但神代凌牙有其他问题想问。  
“稍微有点好奇……游马，你怎么看待我有很多女粉的事情？”  
“咦？说明鲨鱼很强很帅！”  
“就这些？”  
“我也很喜欢鲨鱼！”游马一如既往地蹦蹦跳跳，让人搞不清他有没有在认真说话。  
“……好吧。”

“不然呢，”通讯另一头的天城快斗问道，“你指望游马会吃醋？他才13岁，而且鉴于他的国文水平，我怀疑他甚至不懂‘吃醋’这个词的含义。”  
“……”  
“总而言之，是你想太多了。”  
“你也有很多女粉啊，快斗，我们学校里就有，还想托游马找你要签名。”  
“如果游马真的来要的话，我应该会给吧……咳，但是我不上学也没有社交账号，无法从网络数据上获知这一信息。”快斗那边响起一串敲击键盘的声音，“查到了，@ 神代凌牙official，账号粉丝中的女性比例是73%。”  
“等下，那是什么？！”  
“神代凌牙official，如字面意义，你的官方社交网络账号？”  
“我怎么不知道我有那种东西？？？”  
“让我看看，最近登陆这个账号的IP地址……这不是数字家吗？”  
“IV给我等着。”凌牙挂断通讯，果断调转车头。

“哟，稀客，这不是凌——等一下！不要踢！门会坏的！”  
V在玉座的大吼大叫中放下手中红茶，摇头制止了III上楼查看的准备。

“你授权了啊，”在下午睡觉的不健康决斗者托马斯·阿克雷德刚被吵醒，睡眼惺忪，“我这里还有录音。”  
录音内容：——怎么样凌牙就把用社交网络为你的粉丝提供fan service的权限交给我这个头号粉丝——好好好游马你在往哪个方向走看点路好吗？！！  
“……”  
“我家宅邸内禁止巴利安变身。”IV说。  
凌牙掏出D视镜：“那我可以先把你打到窗户外面。用人类的方式。”  
“喂凌牙你就不能看一眼我辛苦运营的账号吗，真是冷酷无情。”IV摆出夸张的悲伤表情。  
或许这家伙更适合去做喜剧节目主持——算了，从他卡组里那堆怪兽的长相就可以判断，这男人的审美无法为观众带来笑容。  
“你不就是隔三差五发一张我的照片，配字都没有……等等你为什么会有我的照片？跟踪？偷拍？变态吗？”  
“我怎么会做那种事情？是德鲁贝拍的，你那可爱的妹妹也帮过忙。”  
“……”  
“快斗很遗憾地表示他日常看不到你所以无法提供协助。”  
“等下，还有快斗的份？！”  
真会演啊，还好心告诉我IP地址，凌牙陷入被所有人背刺的迷茫。  
快帮我把账号清除掉，彻底注销，一点数据痕迹都不要留下——鲨鱼命令。回去得找德鲁贝谈谈人生和理想，比如自己并不想做偶像。  
还有游马他们校园祭到底要做什么？  
未知来电。  
“喂，纳修吗？听说你也要和游马一起搞校园祭摊位了？那我就帮你也准备一套女仆装咯，出于好心☆”  
“啊？？？”  
“等下，凌牙，那边是窗户，就算你急着殴打贝库塔也不应该走那边？”

PART 2

“那么游马同学——”贝库塔(现为穿着校服的真月零版本)双手扯着一张纸片，向卫生间的角落步步紧逼。  
就在游马的后脚跟快要触到身后蓝色的隔间门的时候，盥洗室的门被猛力踹开。门后现出两个人形。  
“贝库塔！”凌牙举着左腿大喊。  
“游马！”快斗抬着右腿大叫。  
有破坏公物的嫌疑，请正常初中生不要模仿。正常是指打牌时候不会变身那种。  
“啧，碍事。”贝库塔收起神秘道具。  
游马的鲜艳虾角从贝库塔肩膀侧面小心翼翼探出：“快斗？你怎么在这里？”  
刚才还恶人颜到仿佛要伸出第三只手挖走别人灵魂的从良No猎人看到游马，还是穿着女仆装的高罕版本，态度迅速软化。  
下摆没盖住膝盖，会不会太短了点？不过游马身高还没有长起来，给他穿长裙先不说气场问题，总担心会绊倒——那干脆让他坐在轨道7头顶上在家里多转几圈，画面比较赏心悦目，有助于……  
思路似乎完全跑偏，快斗皱了下眉。  
“阳斗对你们这些普通人的学校在搞什么活动有点感兴趣，所以我来踩点了解情况。”  
“然后遇到了鲨鱼？”游马转向凌牙，发现后者已经陷入精神恍惚状态。  
“你穿的……”  
“贝库塔拿给我的，是班级摊位的集体服装，鲨鱼不是也要来吗？”游马揪起蕾丝边白围裙两边的黑色裙摆就要掀起来给凌牙看，惊得后者几大步冲上去压住游马裙边。  
“不可以！！！”凌牙怒瞪贝库塔。  
“为什么瞪我？掀裙子的明明是游马自己？”贝库塔一脸无辜。  
“不可以什么？”游马问。  
“不可以掀裙子，游马。”快斗解答。  
此时凌牙在游马的提醒下想起了几天前的一次对话(导致他赔付玉座家一盏窗户的维修费的一次)。  
不祥的预感。  
“凌牙前辈——”贝库塔突然蹭到凌牙面前，双手捧着一套黑白配色女仆装，“放心，不是游马同款，裙子比他那套长。”  
“闭嘴贝库塔，离我远一点。”  
“还有发带，虽然我看到纳修你这张脸就想吐，但是把你头发束起来一定能骗到不少见色起意的男男女女的钱财的吧，我相信你的实力。”  
“你们是要开女仆咖啡厅还是去站街？”快斗投来冷眼。(“什么是站街？”游马的问题被快斗无视，而凌牙用眼神封住了贝库塔的嘴。)  
游马凑过来，带着被拒绝投喂的小狗一般的可怜神情：“我们班的主题是反转咖啡厅，大家都穿了性别相反的衣服，鲨鱼不是答应我们了吗……”  
这撒娇技能谁教的？Astral吗？还是快斗？要怎么拒绝？凌牙向快斗递送求助眼神。  
忙于用眼睛将女仆装游马整体扫描下来在记忆中

————

凌牙研究衣服穿法的同时，旁边的游马掀起裙摆给快斗确认他穿在裙底的南瓜裤。凌牙放弃管理，反正对方是快斗，而且这里是比较僻静的男厕所……等等，贝库塔把游马拐来厕所做什么，更衣室也不是不能用？  
“贝库塔。”  
“怎么了纳修？”  
这么乖巧，一定有问题。  
“你刚刚给游马看的东西，是什么？”  
“出于好心，我选择保密~”  
凌牙上手就要去翻贝库塔口袋，贝库塔闪避到游马背后，把游马搡到凌牙怀里。  
“好了二位监护人，快带着可爱的女仆游马酱去摊位吧？我换套衣服就去加入你们。”  
让游马和贝库塔共处一室的时间越短越好，凌牙和快斗提着游马迅速离开。

————

穿着女仆装的巴利安七皇之四在咖啡厅门口面面相觑。贝库塔缺席，璃绪穿着执事装，米扎艾尔正在和快斗用店里的桌子玩纸牌决斗。  
“贝库塔呢。”凌牙问。  
璃绪用食指点着下巴，思索了一下：“刚刚好像看到他从后门溜进去了。”  
“他带着游马进后厨了。”德尔贝说。  
“后厨现在有人吗？”凌牙紧张起来。  
“我应该在后厨来着，但是材料还没搬进去，所以没有。”基拉古指指自己。  
“你在后厨不应该穿厨师服吗，怎么也穿了女仆装？”璃绪质疑起咖啡厅的食品卫生水平。  
而凌牙已经飞奔过去，准备对后厨门板实施暴力。

————

“纳修怎么那么狂暴，难道贝库塔又诱拐了游马？”米扎艾尔和快斗打完一局，刚好看到凌牙拎着裙子冲刺。  
“我去看看。”

————

“游马同学，女仆装一定要搭配这个东西哦。”贝库塔把游马挤进临时厨房内堆满厨具的角落。  
游马好奇心旺盛，眨着眼期待贝库塔的进一步动作。  
被骗了那么多次还能保持纯洁心灵，这家伙的心是什么做的，原产自星光界的水晶吗，很值钱吗——贝库塔边想着无关紧要的游马问题，边对面前的本尊动手动脚。  
“贝库塔？这是要做什么？”游马讶异于贝库塔把他好不容易套上的背带裙被扯落大半、卷起泡泡袖衬衫上衣、露出胸腹甚至南瓜裤边缘的操作，不知是否应该反抗。  
鲨鱼快斗都在外面，贝库塔应该不会做出什么太过分的事情……吧。  
“锵锵锵~”贝库塔从自己女仆装的围裙口袋里掏出一张印着扭曲花哨的、外形轮廓类似于对称心形图案的塑料纸片。  
虽然不知道它的用途，但贝库塔的经典台词复刻让游马警觉起来。  
Astral呢，现在是不是提前叠一个zexal比较保险？  
“游马！”凌牙和快斗冲过来。  
“你们好碍事啊。”贝库塔脸色大变。  
他转回去，重新挂上对游马专用的出于好心笑容：“游马，我并没有打算加害你，对吧？”  
游马怔怔点头。  
“那我们就来把这个贴上♡”贝库塔扭开一瓶纯净水倒在手掌，转手抹在纸片上。  
“那是什么。”快斗说。  
“来，乖，游马，不要乱动。”贝库塔无视了快斗的质问，将沾着冰凉矿泉水的纸片一把拍在游马小腹的位置。  
“唔咕？”游马一惊。  
“喂，你——”凌牙冲上前去抓住贝库塔作案的手腕，但为时已晚，纸片已经贴在游马的皮肤上。  
“啊，哎？这是什么？”游马说着就要自己撕下纸片。  
“等等，先别动，游马，这个图案是——”快斗凑上来，指尖压着图案边缘观察。  
“是那个吧，”凌牙咬牙切齿，手劲加大到仿佛要将贝库塔手腕生生扼断，“你安的什么心，贝库塔？”  
“不喜欢吗？○堕○纹女仆游马——”  
他被突然变身纳修的凌牙打飞出去。  
此时快斗正在小心翼翼地揭下图案背面的塑料纸。  
“怎么样，快斗，还有救吗？”纳修问。  
“好痒，快斗，不要碰……这个到底是什么？”  
“小孩子还是不要知道比较好。”快斗抬头和纳修交换了一个眼神。  
“但是我身体好热……”  
“怎么回事，难道它不止是纹身贴纸？！”纳修大步走过去揪起贝库塔。  
“巴利安能量生成，质量保证，祝您玩得愉快？”  
墙上多了个贝库塔挂件。  
“纳修，你们在干什么，别把厨房拆了——”璃绪探头进来，“啊，原来在打贝库塔。那没事了，我帮你们放风。”

————

“游马不舒服，被快斗和凌牙他们先带回去了？奇怪，明明早上看到他还好好的……要不要活动结束我们去探望一下？”被璃绪告知了紧急情况的小鸟担忧起来。  
“他们说‘一定要在Astral赶到之前解决问题’，所以应该不会很严重。”  
“是吗，但这样Astral就看不到女仆装的可爱游马了耶，好可怜。”  
“是啊。”

-fin-

——————

彩蛋：  
“喂，璃绪，你们的店可以指定服务生吗？”IV叫住路过的执事装巴利安二把手。  
“可以是可以，但凌牙他刚才带着游马走了……”  
“我们不是那个意思，”III笑靥如花，“请问能把米扎艾尔叫过来，让他好好服务一下我们吗？”  
米扎艾尔突然脊背一寒，打了个哆嗦，险些被长及脚踝的优雅欧式女仆装裙摆绊倒。


End file.
